2 Truths and a Lie
by Holdontohope
Summary: QW14! I will post all chapters of my QW story at this story.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, everyone. Please go around the room and say your first name. For example, I am Eleanor Rigby, yes my parents did name me after a song, and I am your group leader." A young adult red-head introduced herself to a circle of pre-teen girls.

"Quinn Fabray." Quinn spoke softly, starting the circle around. Other names were murmured, ending with…

"Santana Lopez." A dark haired girl said, catching Quinn's eye.

"Great! Welcome to our 8 week anxiety and depression group. All of you have been selected to join this group by your own individual therapists. So, most of you know about confidentiality. However, with a group, remember to not talk about any other group member's information outside this room."

Santana sighed. Why oh why did Sylvia, her therapist think this was going to be a good idea? She hated people, especially whiny girls. Wasn't this just going to be a big gripe session?

"Now I want to say this is a safe place to talk, but I hope we cannot let it become a place to gripe only. I want us to be productive." Eleanor said and Santana nodded in surprised agreement.

"Sylvia, I have a question," Quinn said. When Sylvia nodded, she hesitated and then said, "Do we have to talk if we don't want to?"

"No, I am not going to force anyone to talk. I encourage everyone to listen, and even if you don't feel comfortable talking, I hope you can learn from other's stories, and learn that you are not alone in your struggles."

Quinn smiled, relieved. She was not exactly the most out-going person and didn't like being forced to talk, especially around a room full of strangers.

"Alright, so today, I want to go around the room. We are going to play a little game, called 2 Truths and 1 Lie. When it is your turn, say 2 things that are true about you and 1 that is not. We as the group have to decide which the lie is." Eleanor instructed. "Since we started the other way for names, how about you go first Santana? I'll give you a minute to think."

Santana thought and after a moment rattled off her list. "I've been to Mexico, I've lived in the same house all my life, and I have had sex." The last one made everyone in the room giggle, but Eleanor who rolled her eyes.

"The last one!" Several of the girls said giggling.

"Mexico," said Quinn softly, catching Santana's eye, who rewarded her with a small smile.

"Quinn's right. I have never been to Mexico." Santana admitted. Several of the girl's eyes widened, realizing that it meant Santana had indeed had sex.

"Moving on!" Eleanor said quickly. The game continued around the circle until it made its way back to Quinn.

"I love to dance, Quinn is not my real name and I have 1 sister." Quinn said.

The group murmured, with several saying that she had more than one sibling.

"Your name." Santana said, her voice stopping the rest of the conversation.

"That's right. But I'm not telling you what it is." Quinn said.

"That's ok, I like a little mystery," Santana said with such a beautiful smile that Quinn thought her heart was going to explode. Maybe this group wasn't going to be so bad after all. Little did she know, Santana was thinking the exact same thing.


	2. Day 2--ComfortFluff

Day 2 comfort/fluff

Day 2 - Comfort/Fluff  
These are the happy, mushy stories. So just Quinntana being cute together, being happy together. Or comforting each other for whatever reason and in whatever way you can think of. This is mostly feelgood.

Quinn stared out the window of her Yale dorm., watching the rain fell. She felt like it matched her insides. She was sad, and feeling guilty. She couldn't believe that Finn was really gone. And that she had not had the courage to go home for his memorial service. Lack of courage aside, she also couldn't afford to miss classes, her semester was tough. She was sure Rachel must hate her for having not gone. She sighed and tried to her attention back to her homework.

A gentle knock at her door gave her a welcome distraction. It must be Lydia from across the hall, wanting to borrow a movie.

"It's open Lydia! Come on in and pick a movie out!" she called.

The door swung open and instead of seeing Lydia's blonde hair she saw a dark haired figure enter her room, which made her gasp in surprise.

"Santana, what are you doing here?" Quinn asked, getting to her feet.

Santana walked across the room and embraced Quinn in a long hug.

"Because I know you. You are probably sitting here beating yourself up for not coming back to Lima." Santana said softly. Quinn tried to fight back the tears forming in her eyes as she embraced her friend/two-time fling.

"I'm ok, really I am."

"Yeah, and I'm Rachel Berry. I know you, and I don't mean that in a dirty way," Santana said, not unkindly.

"Fine." Quinn sighed. "I hate myself for not having the courage to go, and for not being brave enough to ask for leave from school."

Santana gently guided them to sit on the bed. "It was terrible, so sad. Berry is more of a hot mess than she normally is. Everyone's just a mess. Kurt…." Santana said shaking her head.

"How about you?"

"I feel terrible for always being such a jerk to him. I was so mean." Santana said shaking her head.

"He knew you cared about him, through all those remarks. I feel guilty for how I treated him…I cheated on him with his best friend…and got pregnant." Quinn said, not caring that the tears were falling now.

"He cared about you too. About all of us, he was a good person, it doesn't make any sense why he had to die so young." Santana said, letting her tears fall as well until the two were both sobbing and clinging to each other.

As they continued to hold each other, Quinn felt herself melt into Santana's arms, and before she realized what she was doing, she was kissing Santana, sloppy, tear-stained kisses. Santana returned the kiss, and Quinn felt her pain somehow lessening, which each nanosecond that their lips touched.

"Quinn….." Santana said pulling back and Quinn was afraid she was going to freak out and leave. "I missed you so much. I came because I wanted to see if you were ok…but also because I just needed to see you. We have hardly talked since….well…yeah."

"I know. I think I was confused or scared you wouldn't like me. But seeing you in front of me now, it is all crystal clear…." Quinn said breaking off.

"What's crystal clear?" Santana asked meeting her eyes.

"That I adore you," Quinn whispered which earned her a soft smile from Santana.

"Right back at you," Santana retored, meeting her lips once again. "All I kept thinking about in Lima was you. How life is so short, we never know when it's going to end. And I don't want to spend another day without you, without kissing you, without telling you how you are the most amazing woman in this world."

Quinn was touched by Santana's rare display of emotion. "You have no idea how much it means to hear you say that…..do you think we can give being together a try?"

"Hell to the yes!" Santana exclaimed and the two burst into giggles that died off and led them into another set of kisses.

"Cuddle with me tonight?" Quinn asked, hopefully.

"Not just tonight, every night babe." Santana said.


End file.
